


Изолированные

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Из-за пандемии вируса Джон и Шерлок оказываются в изоляции на 221В.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isolated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142967) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



— Скучно, — голос Шерлока эхом раздался в гостиной квартиры 221В по Бейкер-стрит.  
— Мы не можем выходить из дома, если только это не чрезвычайная ситуация, — благоразумно напомнил ему Джон, выглядывая из-за газеты трёхдневной давности.  
— Но это именно она, Джон!  
— Нет, ты слишком драматизируешь. Разве тебе не нужно провести какие-нибудь эксперименты? — указал Джон рукой в сторону кухни.  
— Большие пальцы ты выбросил на прошлой неделе, — Джон бы оценил, насколько восхитительными были упрямо надутые губы Шерлока, если бы не устал от постоянного нытья. — Мне нужно что-нибудь новое! Что-нибудь захватывающее, над чем я ещё никогда раньше не экспериментировал, что-нибудь, что заинтересует меня на время, которое мы вынуждены сидеть здесь.

Шерлок плюхнулся в своё кресло, начиная нетерпеливо на нём ёрзать, от чего полы его халата разошлись в разные стороны, открывая вид на тесные брюки и ещё более узкую рубашку. Джон понятия не имел, зачем Шерлок полностью одевался, если им нельзя было выходить на улицу. Впрочем, то, что происходило у него в голове, было слишком неординарным, чтобы Джон хотя бы попытался понять.

Не прошло и минуты, как Шерлок резко встал с кресла, подошёл к дивану и, подобно безжизненной рыбе, упал уже на него. И как только Джон подумал, что наконец-то может вернуться к судоку, Шерлок встал снова, начиная нетерпеливо размахивать руками.  
— Прекрати! — прикрикнул Джон, терпение которого истощалось с каждой минутой. — Сделай что-нибудь, или…  
— Или? — с вызовом спросил Шерлок, заинтригованно глядя на Джона.  
— Я не знаю! Или я тебя заставлю! Ты сводишь меня с ума!

Шерлок недоверчиво прищурился и продолжил метаться по комнате, хватая вещи со стола и бросая их обратно. Книги, кружки, счета…  
— О, чёрт возьми! — воскликнул Джон. Его терпение лопнуло окончательно. Отбросив газету в сторону, он подошёл к Шерлоку и схватил его за руки. Гнев, который он испытывал, давал ему дополнительные силы, да и шокированный Шерлок вряд ли мог сейчас как-то воспротивиться, поэтому Джон без каких-либо усилий подтащил Шерлока к креслу и бесцеремонно впихнул его туда.

Шерлок скептически смотрел на него снизу вверх, на что выведенный из себя Джон произнёс:  
— Клянусь богом, я привяжу тебя к этому креслу до конца дня, если ты не прекратишь себя вести как избалованный ребёнок. — Припечатав руки Шерлока к подлокотникам, Джон удерживал его за запястья. В какой-то момент он наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть в глазах Шерлока признаки согласия или противоречия.

Но то, что он действительно увидел, было совершенно другим.

Не успев отреагировать на полное неприкрытого желания выражение лица Шерлока, Джон почувствовал, что его целуют.

Это было короткое касание губ, но оно не становилось от этого менее обжигающим. Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла, его губы невольно приоткрылись, а глаза расширились от шока.

Он не произнёс ни слова, не пошевелил никакими мышцами.

Джон чувствовал себя так, словно его затянуло в какой-то научно-фантастический роман, где невозможное стало реальностью. Где невозможный сосед по квартире только что поцеловал его.

Джон облизнул губы, пытаясь уловить на них вкус Шерлока, но поцелуй был настолько целомудренным, что там ничего не осталось. Его тело всё ещё нависало над Шерлоком, их лица всё ещё находились в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, когда мозг Джона наконец-то заработал, и он набрал полную грудь воздуха, прежде чем прошептать:  
— Что… Что это было?

Внезапно мысли Джона наполнились воспоминаниями обо всех моментах, когда он осмеливался смотреть на Шерлока, надеясь, что никто этого не видит. Он вспомнил вечера, когда засыпал в одиночестве, зная, что тепло человека, которого он обожает, но который не отвечает ему взаимностью, было всего лишь этажом ниже его самого.

Он не был геем, конечно, не был, но Шерлок был его лучшим другом и его… О, блядь. Джон оторвал взгляд от расстёгнутого воротника рубашки Шерлока, перевёл его на длинную шею, острые скулы, и наконец встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Шерлок? — прошептал Джон снова, всё ещё надеясь услышать ответ.

Шерлок слегка приподнял одно плечо и тут же опустил его, что определённо значило «я понятия не имею, что я только что сделал, но если я всё испортил, то я действительно сожалею».  
— Ты это серьёзно? — приглушённо произнёс Джон.

Зрачки Шерлока расширились ещё больше, губы сжались в тонкую линию, а взгляд вперился в Джона, испытующе анализируя выражение его лица. Он начал отрицательно качать головой, затем громко сглотнул и почти незаметно утвердительно кивнул.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Джон, и всё его тело внезапно вспыхнуло от потребности, которую он так долго в себе подавлял. Руки, до этого удерживающие запястья Шерлока, теперь двинулись вверх, к шее, пока не обхватили ладонями его лицо.

Ресницы Шерлока на мгновение затрепетали от этого прикосновения, прежде чем его взгляд снова сфокусировался на Джоне. Он вздёрнул подбородок и приоткрыл губы, словно ожидая от Джона каких-то действий.

Тело Джона двигалось само по себе, когда он забрался Шерлоку на колени, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Поймав тихий вздох Шерлока, он растаял в ощущении его губ, прижимающихся к его собственным.

На секунду ему показалось, что он слишком навязчив, когда Шерлок не ответил ему взаимностью. Однако, как только он почувствовал, что руки Шерлока обхватили его зад, он окончательно удостоверился, что понял все сигналы правильно.

Прервав поцелуй, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, глубоко вздохнул и снова притянул к себе, пока его руки скользили по спине Джона. На этот раз поцелуй был голодным, страстным и глубоким. Язык Шерлока скользнул в рот Джона, словно ища ответы на все вопросы вселенной.

Джон растаял в его объятиях, позволяя всему сдерживаемому притяжению перетечь в поцелуй. Он застонал от вкуса губ Шерлока, от ощущения тела Шерлока под собой, от рук, которые прижимали его к себе, пока собственнически не легли ему на бёдра.

Тяжело дыша, они разорвали поцелуй, и Джон прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлоку, всё ещё обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Он провёл большими пальцами по острым скулам и тихонько усмехнулся той безмятежности, которая охватила тело Шерлока.  
— Ты получил то, чего хотел? — улыбаясь спросил Джон, хотя его сердце болело от мысли, что этот жаркий поцелуй для Шерлока мог быть просто экспериментом. Джон отбросил эту мысль и сосредоточился на настоящем моменте, желая запомнить его на тот случай, если он больше никогда не повторится.  
— Джон… — покачав головой, Шерлок преувеличенно раздраженно вздохнул. — Я только начал, — баритон его голоса завибрировал очень соблазнительно, когда он произносил эти слова, посылая дрожь по телу Джона. — Ты позволишь мне продолжить?  
— О, боже, да… — застонал Джон, прежде чем углубиться в новый обжигающий поцелуй.


	2. Chapter 2

Чувствуя, как руки Шерлока скользят под рубашку, как ласкают спину с такой нежностью, на которую — как Джон думал — Шерлок даже не был способен, Джон отчаянно застонал в ответ на поцелуй. Разливающееся от этих нежных прикосновений по телу тепло контрастировало с жадностью поцелуя, который, казалось, вообще лишал Джона способности связно мыслить. Впрочем, это было неудивительно, учитывая то, с каким трепетом с ним обращались.

Шерлок Холмс целовался так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Едва ли не растворяясь от жара кожи, чувствуя резко выдающиеся линии мышц Шерлока, Джон был на грани того, чтобы сорвать одежду и с себя, и с Шерлока, однако всё же заставил свой разум работать.  
— Где ты научился так целоваться? — тяжело дыша и пытаясь глотнуть немного воздуха прошептал Джон.  
— Это был эксперимент, — проговорил Шерлок, прежде чем снова углубиться в поцелуй.

Всё верно. Это был очередной, благоприятно закончившийся эксперимент. Джон был всего лишь временным развлечением для Шерлока ради их общего блага. Это ничего не значило ни для одного из них, верно?

Джон отстранился, положив ладони на грудь Шерлока. Он думал, что всё будет в порядке, но пустота, из-за слов Шерлока поселившаяся где-то внутри, была слишком болезненной, чтобы её игнорировать.  
— Прости, мне кажется, я не могу… — Он посмотрел на покрасневшие щёки Шерлока, на его распухшие от поцелуев губы, чувствуя, что его собственные стали шершавыми из-за царапин от щетины Шерлока. Никогда раньше он не испытывал ничего подобного с женщинами, чувства такой силы были по-настоящему волнительными, а застывшее напротив выражение лица Шерлока — действительно возбуждающим. Коснувшись собственной щеки, Джон провёл по своим губам кончиками пальцев.  
— Для тебя это ничего не значит, Джон. Я прекрасно помню твои многочисленные возгласы о том, что ты не гей, и…  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — Джон отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Так просвети меня, — жёстко сказал Шерлок, будто сдерживая раздражение, пока его руки однако же всё ещё крепко держали Джона за бёдра.  
— Если мы продолжим, я не думаю… Я боюсь… — Облизнув губы, Джон сглотнул, в горле внезапно пересохло. Он посмотрел в омрачённое смущением лицо Шерлока. — Я боюсь, что захочу большего.  
— Большего? — Сжав бёдра Джона сильнее, Шерлок заставил его осознать, в каком болезненном положении тот сидит, буквально оседлав партнёра. Физический контакт был невероятно приятным, и это говорило о том, что да, его тело действительно заинтересовано в продолжении. Однако он также понимал, что не может позволить себе короткую близость с Шерлоком, чтобы потом жить, делая вид, будто ничего не случилось. Он бы хотел, чтобы это работало на всех уровнях их отношений.  
— Я знаю, что это не то, чем ты обычно занимаешься. Не твоя сфера и всё такое, — продолжил Джон, пытаясь донести свою мысль до Шерлока.  
— Мы можем получить больше. Я только что сказал тебе, что это — именно то, чего я хочу, и ты согласился. — Используя свою хватку на бёдрах Джона как рычаг давления, Шерлок немного отодвинул его назад. Джон почувствовал эрекцию Шерлока, упирающуюся в его ягодицы, когда тот похотливо потёрся бёдрами, что заставило решимость Джона заметно ослабеть. Он быстро подавил непроизвольно вырвавшийся стон. Сейчас с Шерлоком нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы не поддаться желанию настолько сильному, какого он ещё никогда не испытывал по отношению к мужчине. Он должен оставаться верным своему прежнему решению, иначе он обречён на боль, от которой не сможет оправиться. — Ты что, передумал? — спросил Шерлок, переставая двигаться, — Джон?  
— Просто я не хочу быть для тебя ещё одним из экспериментов! — разочарованно воскликнул Джон. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, челюсть сжималась, и всё тело было готово принять последствия этих слов. Он был готов прямо сейчас сбежать и запереться в своей спальне, чтобы в одиночестве пережить позор невзаимности. Он предпочёл бы вообще не знать, каково это — касаться Шерлока подобным образом, чем быть просто игрушкой в руках экспериментатора. Понимать, что в тебе не заинтересованы как в партнёре.

Шерлок моргнул.

Открыв рот, он моргнул ещё раз, сделал глубокий вздох, будто хотел что-то сказать, и закрыл рот.

Джон ждал, его лицо пылало от стыда и внезапного осознания того, что он нечаянно признался в чувствах к своему лучшему другу. По правде говоря, он впервые по-настоящему признался в этом самому себе. Он отрицал своё влечение к Шерлоку, теперь же он был уверен, что оно существует, что это не было плодом его воображения.

Шерлок молчал, пока в голове Джона проносились мысли о прошлых его отношениях, о его чувствах к Шерлоку, о событиях последнего получаса.  
— Ты сказал, что я постоянно _провозглашаю_ , что не гей? — спросил Джон, увидев виноватое выражение на лице Шерлока после этих слов.

Сглотнув, Шерлок вернул себе былое самообладание, чтобы спокойно заговорить.  
— Джон, ты в самом деле считаешь, что я не вижу, как ты на меня смотришь? Возможно, у меня не такой большой опыт в отношениях, как у тебя, но я могу узнать похоть, когда вижу её. — Шерлок произнёс эти слова медленно и осторожно, будто знал, что выдёргивает чеку из гранаты по имени Джон Уотсон.  
— Ты знал об этом всё это время? — ошеломлённо выдохнул Джон.  
— Если бы я тебе сказал, ты начал бы всё отрицать. Только не говори, что не сделал бы этого! Я не хотел этого дня нас. — Теперь Шерлок говорил быстро, высказывая свои мысли так же молниеносно, как делал выводы на месте преступления. — Я не хотел, чтобы однажды ты ушёл. Все твои девушки приходят и уходят, я не хотел стать одним из общего числа. Просто мимолетной мыслью на одну ночь, неделю или даже месяц. И теперь мы застряли здесь. Ты не можешь уйти. По крайней мере пока…  
— Я искренне пытался построить с ними отношения, — запротестовал Джон.  
— Тогда ты видишь, чего я на самом деле боюсь.  
— Но потом я снова возвращался к тебе… — Голос Джона затих, поскольку он только что пришёл к выводу, который, должно быть, был очевиден всем из круга их знакомых. Когда же озарение, словно лампочка, вспыхнуло ярким неоном, Джон выпрямился и широко раскрытыми от шока глазами встретился со взглядом Шерлока. — То есть если я попробую построить отношения с тобой, мне не придётся никуда уходить?  
— Ты правда этого хочешь? — осторожно спросил Шерлок, приподнимая брови.  
— Конечно, — Джон тихо усмехнулся, в груди возникла удивительная лёгкость от внезапного осознания. — Я был таким идиотом!  
— Как будто я раньше тебе об этом не говорил…  
— Это… О боже, Шерлок! Это же очень важно… Я даже не догадывался… Я… — Он широко улыбнулся Шерлоку, однако почти сразу же его улыбка померкла. — Но это не то, чего хочешь ты, да? — Он обратил всё своё внимание на безучастное выражение лица Шерлока. — Это всё так быстро, мне очень жаль!  
— Заткнись, Джон… — возразил Шерлок низким баритоном, и только его глаза выдавали эмоции, которые сейчас испытывал сам Джон, после чего Шерлок расплылся в лёгкой ответной улыбке. Джон почувствовал, как всё тело расслабилось от этого зрелища. Лениво лаская, руки Шерлока снова прошлись от бёдер Джона к его спине, прежде чем надавить сильнее. Последовав движению, Джон наклонился ближе и уткнулся лицом в шею Шерлока. От него пахло дорогим мылом и одеколоном. Мягкие кудряшки, немного отросшие на затылке, щекотали Джону лицо.  
— Я не собираюсь никуда уходить — во время пандемии или нет, — прошептал Джон, касаясь губами кожи Шерлока, — но что насчёт твоего эксперимента?  
— Мы обязательно поэкспериментируем, но сейчас достаточно, — вздохнул Шерлок, обнимая Джона и невероятно крепко прижимая его к себе. — Просто останься со мной, Джон.

Джон кивнул, расслабляясь в тепле объятий Шерлока, своего соседа по квартире, своего лучшего друга, своего… Партнёра по жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

Уютно устроившись в кресле Шерлока, они провели в нежных объятиях уже несколько часов, однако и этого оказалось недостаточно, когда Шерлок прошептал Джону на ухо:  
— Что ты скажешь насчёт ванной?  
— Ты или я? — Джон немного приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза, продолжая тем не менее сидеть у него на коленях.  
— Вдвоём, — Шерлок приподнял одну бровь, от чего нежное выражение его лица сменилось нескрываемой дерзостью.  
— Шерлок Холмс, ты что, флиртуешь со мной? — Джон не мог сдержать улыбку. Он никогда не мог понять, что происходит в голове Шерлока, поэтому внезапная смена его настроения не стала для Джона неожиданностью.  
— Заткнись, — с улыбкой возразил Шерлок. Вставая из кресла, он поднял всё ещё сидящего на нём Джона, а затем бесцеремонно поставил его на ноги.  
— Эй! — воскликнул Джон с преувеличенно фальшивой обидой, поправляя одежду, которую несколько минут назад при таких восхитительных обстоятельствах помял Шерлок.  
— Так ты идёшь? — бросил Шерлок через плечо, уже направляясь к выходу из комнаты. Позволив своему шёлковому халату соскользнуть с плеч на пол, он бросил на Джона завлекающий взгляд.

Джон ещё несколько секунд простоял с открытым ртом, с трудом веря, что поведение Шерлока могло так кардинально измениться за столь небольшое время. Он был почти таким же, только более открытым и более кокетливым. И боже милостивый, Джону это нравилось. Едва ли не подпрыгивая, Джон поспешил за Шерлоком в ванную. Шерлок, быстро открыв краны с холодной и горячей водой, проверил температуру и оставил ванну набираться, а сам, не говоря ни слова, вышел из ванной и прошёл мимо подошедшего Джона в свою спальню, которая примыкала в ванной комнате. Джон впервые осознал, что когда он принимает душ, Шерлок может услышать каждый звук через тонкую дверь.

Джон покачал головой, чувствуя, как румянец заливает его щеки и шею, когда вспомнил, что он всегда делал во время вечернего душа. Мог ли Шерлок догадываться о причинах тихих стонов, которые он определённо должен был слышать? Скорее всего он точно знал, чем именно был занят Джон, потому что ничто не ускользало от внимания Шерлока Холмса. Но ещё более важный вопрос заключался в том, нравилось ли Шерлоку слушать доносящиеся из ванной стоны наслаждения Джона?

До слуха Джона донеслись странные звуки, и он, следуя им, просунул голову в спальню Шерлока, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Уничтожая всё содержимое и бросая это за спину, Шерлок рылся в ящиках комода. В сторону Джона полетел том какой-то книги, а потом кружка, которую он едва успел поймать одной рукой, спасая от неизбежной встречи с бетонной стеной. Он не стал спрашивать Шерлока о том, что происходит, просто наблюдая за ним, поскольку пока ничего необычного не происходило. Наконец, Шерлок, широко улыбаясь, повернулся к нему, держа в руках набор солей для ванны и несколько чёрных свечей. Вернувшись в ванную, он начал расставлять свечи на всех горизонтальных поверхностях и зажигать их зажигалкой, которую достал из кармана своих штанов. Джон нахмурился, увидев, откуда Шерлок достал зажигалку, решая проверить это позже на тот случай, если Шерлок вдруг снова начал курить, а Джон этого даже не заметил.  
— Это что, свечи для Хэллоуина? — спросил Джон, которому чёрный цвет показался довольно странным.  
— Разве это имеет значение? — парировал Шерлок, не оборачиваясь.  
— Нет, думаю, что нет… — Джон затих, увидев, чем теперь был занят Шерлок. Как ни в чём не бывало, Шерлок начал раздеваться. Начав с рубашки, Шерлок аккуратно сложил её на крышке унитаза, но когда он расстегнул ширинку на своих брюках, Джон невольно издал сдавленный звук, прежде чем начать говорить.  
— Шерлок?  
— Да? — Шерлок обернулся, останавливаясь.

Джон поверить не мог, что они действительно собираются это делать. Ход его мыслей перетёк от собирающихся вырваться извинений за слишком уж откровенные мысли о Шерлоке пару минут назад, когда тот начал раздеваться, до парализующего шока из-за осознания того простого факта, что он находится в одной ванной с полуголым Шерлоком.  
— Эмм, ничего. Я просто… Блядь, я очень плох в этом. В разговорах я имею в виду, — он беспомощно покачал головой, разочарованный собственной неспособностью закончить начатое.  
— Ага.  
— Но я всё-таки попробую, — Джон по-солдатски выпрямился, кивая и чувствуя прилив решимости. Ему было необходимо установить границы и обсудить всё происходящее, чтобы потом не было никаких сожалений.

Шерлок вздохнул, всем своим видом показывая раздражение.  
— Если это слишком много для тебя, или если всё происходит слишком быстро, просто скажи… Ватиканские камеи, — Шерлок взмахнул рукой, словно вспоминая фразу, которую они договорились использовать в сложных обстоятельствах ранее. — Ты же не думал, что мы будем принимать ванну в одежде, и тем не менее до сих пор одет и продолжаешь себя вести, как застенчивая невеста, наблюдая за тем, как раздеваюсь я.  
— Я не застенчивая невеста! — гневно возразил Джон, снова краснея, но теперь уже скорее от злости, а не от смущения.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — решительно заявил Шерлок, продолжая тем не менее придерживаться своего собственного мнения. — Ты уже видел меня голым раньше, в чём проблема сейчас?  
— Я осматривал тебя с медицинской точки зрения! Ну или с точки зрения сумасшедшего соседа, который отказывается спать или хотя бы надеть штаны утром, когда идёт заваривать кофе. Как, между прочим, делают все нормальные люди, — выдал Джон в ответ возмущённую тираду, утыкаясь пальцем в грудь Шерлока и указывая тем самым на всю нелепость его действий как соседа по квартире.  
— Я думал, что тебе это во мне нравится, — интонация раздражения сменилась обидой, и Джон подошёл ближе, беря его за руку.  
— Мне нравится. Чёрт возьми, мне очень нравится, и это меня беспокоит. Я и не догадывался, что ты меня дразнишь таким образом, боже, Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон. — Я ненавидел себя за то, что допускал о тебе подобные мысли.  
— Ты до сих пор ненавидишь, что тебя влечёт ко мне?  
— Нет, конечно, нет! — Джон на мгновение замолчал, пытаясь найти верные слова, чтобы описать то, что чувствует. — Сейчас я ненавижу, что был так слеп и глуп. Я никогда не мог подумать, что ты и я, что мы…  
— Джон, всё это привело нас сюда, — тихо произнёс Шерлок, сжимая руку Джона. — Ненавижу ли я себя за то, что так часто накачивался наркотиками до бессознательного состояния, что в итоге меня выселили с Монтегю-стрит? Да. Жалею ли я об этом? Нет. Не будь всего этого, я мог бы никогда тебя не встретить.  
— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — Джон утвердительно кивнул, скрывая ужас от осознания того, почему Шерлок тогда искал квартиру.  
— Если ты хочешь просто обдумать всё то, что сегодня произошло, то всё в порядке. Давай просто вернёмся в гостиную.  
— Нет, я этого не хочу, — Джон посмотрел на аккуратно сложенную рубашку Шерлока. — Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого, у тебя совсем нет сомнений?

Усмехнувшись, Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Ты боялся, что сказал слишком много, думал, что поторопился, рассказав о своём желании завязать со мной отношения. Но ты же знаешь, что мой мозг работает немного быстрее, верно? — Шерлок сглотнул, опустив взгляд на их переплетённые пальцы и снова посмотрев на Джона. Он ни минуты не колебался, когда начал раздеваться, не колебался, когда принёс и начал расставлять свечи в ванной, которую они должны были принять вместе, но теперь, прежде чем начать говорить, Шерлок почувствовал неуверенность.  
— Спустя час после встречи с тобой я был уверен, что ты станешь хорошим соседом по квартире, спустя день я понадеялся, что смогу стать для тебя чем-то большим, как ты стал для меня. Но после того, как ты убил ради меня, я понял, что моё сердце больше не будет биться ни для кого другого.

Голос Шерлока слегка дрогнул в конце его признания, и между ними повисло молчание, необходимое Джону, чтобы обдумать всё сказанное. Шерлок позволил ему это, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Так что не говори мне о том, что этого слишком много, или что всё происходит слишком быстро. Для меня всё это было с самого начала. А теперь ты позволишь мне тебя раздеть, Джон?

Джон улыбнулся, чувствуя правильность всего происходящего между ними и протягивая руки к Шерлоку, чтобы тот его раздел.

Потянув футболку Джона за нижний край, Шерлок начал медленно поднимать её вверх, и Джон послушно поднял руки, помогая Шерлоку полностью снять её через голову. Шерлок, сложив футболку, положил её поверх своей рубашки. Увиденная картина — просто их вещи, сложенные вместе, не в отдельных ящиках, не в разных комнатах, а вместе, — заставила Джона понять что да, это именно то, чего он действительно всегда хотел от их отношений.

Взгляд Шерлока блуждал по груди и животу Джона, заставляя того чувствовать неловкость из-за состояния своего тела. Он уже давно перестал быть тем солдатом с ярко выраженными линиями мыщц и мускулов, коим он был в армии, и только он поднял руки, чтобы прикрыть ими живот, как Шерлок остановил его, опуская руки Джона по бокам. Затем он положил ладони на плечи Джона и медленным, ленивым движением провёл вдоль по его груди, животу и талии. И только когда Шерлок прижал его к себе, обнимая и переплетая их полуобнажённые тела, Джон осознал, расслабляясь, как был напряжён всё это время.  
— Я никогда не прикасался к тебе. Ты мог касаться меня в приступах заботы, а у меня никогда не было повода прикоснуться к тебе, Джон, — сказал Шерлок настолько нежно, что у Джона растаяло сердце.  
— Тебе больше не нужно искать оправданий, — выдохнул Джон, прежде чем губы Шерлока коснулись нежной кожи на шее Джона. Джон хотел было возмутиться, сказать, что это оставит след, но потом он понял. Шерлок заявлял на него права, впервые отмечая его, как свою пару.

Джон слегка наклонил голову, чтобы дать Шерлоку больше пространства, и издал неконтролируемый стон, когда от действий Шерлока по его телу пробежала дрожь возбуждения. «Больше никаких сомнений», — пообещал он себе.

Он собирался полностью раздеться, чтобы залезть в одну ванну со своим лучшим другом, и больше у него не было ни единого оправдания, которое могло бы помешать им сделать то, чего они оба хотели.


	4. Chapter 4

Полуголые объятия в ванной — не совсем то, что обычно делали Шерлок и Джон, но изоляция на 221В и разговор о взаимном влечении многое изменили между ними.

В голове Джона как будто что-то закоротило, когда он почувствовал длинные пальцы Шерлока, расстёгивающие его ширинку. Он покраснел от груди до кончиков ушей, но эта реакция была вызвана скорее возбуждением, нежели смущением. Отодвинувшись от Джона настолько, чтобы иметь возможность сесть на корточки, Шерлок лениво стянул с него джинсы и аккуратно сложил их вместе с остальной одеждой, словно у них было всё время этого мира. Джон в этот момент представлял, как сделает то же самое с Шерлоком, уделяя ему всё внимание, которого тот заслуживал. Шерлок, всё ещё сидя на корточках, запустил пальцы под резинку красных боксеров Джона, бросая на него взгляд снизу.

Джон слегка кивнул, давая согласие, и Шерлок стянул с него боксеры, обнажая уже весьма внушительную эрекцию. От возбуждения член Джона резко дёрнулся, и это полностью завладело вниманием Шерлока. Слегка наклонив голову, он изучал мельчайшие детали, словно запечатлевая их в своих чертогах разума. Впрочем, скорее всего именно это он и делал. Джон ожидал, что Шерлок будет выглядеть смущённым или неуверенным, пристально его разглядывая, однако зная, что именно сейчас чувствует Шерлок, — поскольку тот уже видел его обнажённым, — Джон воспринял всё это просто как ещё один шаг в их уже давно назревающих отношениях. Несколько раз Шерлок врывался к нему в душ, чтобы сообщить что-то «невероятно важное» об одном из своих последних экспериментов, и, несмотря на проклятия и протестные возгласы Джона по поводу вторжения, продолжал делать так время от времени.

Джон прикоснулся к рукам Шерлока, подталкивая его вверх, чтобы иметь возможность ответить ему взаимностью, однако вместо того, чтобы позволить Джону раздеть себя, Шерлок сам чуть не выпрыгнул из брюк, откладывая их туда, где уже лежали брюки Джона. Джон хотел было возразить, но, увидев, что на Шерлоке не было нижнего белья, не смог вымолвить ни слова. Возбуждённый член Шерлока качнулся в такт его движениям, и Джон понял, что никогда не замечал под его брюками складок от нижнего белья, когда пялился на его обтянутую дорогой тканью задницу. Это открытие ещё сильнее возбудило его, и он понял, что больше никогда не сможет смотреть на Шерлока без подобных мыслей.

На скулах Шерлока выступил лёгкий румянец, и Джон поклялся, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы сохранить этот румянец на весь вечер. Позволив Шерлоку бросить в воду две пригоршни принесённой из спальни соли, Джон забрался в ванную и протянул руку Шерлоку, приглашая присоединиться.  
— Ну что, вперёд?

Шерлок вложил свою ладонь в руку Джона так, будто его приглашали на танец, и шагнул в горячую воду, которая быстро наполнялась пеной. Они выключили воду как раз вовремя, чтобы она не перелилась через край ванной на пол, когда они наконец уселись. Им потребовались немного маневрирования, чтобы обоим устроиться в небольшой ванной, однако они прекрасно с этим справились, устроившись в куче пузырьков лицом друг к другу и не переставая хихикать всё это время.

Длинные ноги Шерлока оказались по обе стороны от талии Джона, и теперь Джон должен был двигаться очень осторожно. Особая сложность заключалась в том, что из-за пены он не мог видеть, что происходило под водой. Заметив, в каком затруднительном положении оказался Джон, Шерлок ухватил его за лодыжки и соединил его ступни таким образом, чтобы они касались внутренней поверхности бёдер Шерлока.

Большими пальцами он погладил нежную кожу его лодыжек, задерживаясь на мгновение, прежде чем достать руки из воды и положить их по обе стороны от края ванны, тем самым зеркально повторяя позу Джона. Дотянувшись до руки Шерлока, Джон нежно погладил его костяшками пальцев, как бы доказывая самому себе, что всё нормально. Это прикосновение заставило Шерлока перевернуть руку ладонью вверх, сплетая их пальцы, и точно так же он поступил с другой стороны. Сейчас Джон чувствовал, что связь между ними означает гораздо больше, чем касание само по себе, это было признанием, что они друг для друга «больше, чем просто друзья».

Продолжая держать обе руки Джона, Шерлок закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на кафельную стену. Джон сделал глубокий вдох и тоже расслабился, успокаиваясь. Они как будто чувствовали энергию друг друга. Это было лучшим началом близости из всех, что он когда-либо имел. Большинство его интимных отношений были с женщинами, знакомство с которыми проходило на работе, в баре или на какой-нибудь шумной вечеринке, а потому путь к наивысшей точке наслаждения обычно был быстрым и посредственным. В конце концов, даже с теми людьми, с которыми он находил общие интересы или был связан работой, не о чем было разговаривать, и он уходил. Ему постоянно не хватало этой особенной искры в отношениях между двумя людьми, ощущения, что всё могло бы перерасти в нечто большее. Как он уже говорил Шерлоку раньше, Джон всеми силами старался сохранить каждые из своих отношений, но придумать чувства, которых просто не существовало, он не мог.

В первый день встречи с Шерлоком между ними возникли искры, будто энергия, переливаясь, омывала их обоих, притягивая друг к другу магнитом. С самого начала их общения они могли проводить вечера в молчании, просто сидя рядом, и это не вызывало неловкости, однако это совсем не значило, что им не о чем было поговорить. Они привыкли засиживаться допоздна, иногда даже до рассвета, если были поглощены особенно возбуждённым разговором.

Джон окинул взглядом кажущуюся фарфоровой — настолько она была тонкой — шею Шерлока, его острый подбородок, выпирающие ключицы и ту часть груди, которая не была скрыта густой пеной. Даже сама мысль о том, что они вдвоём сидят в ванне, казалась чем-то нереальным, а возможность прикоснуться к нежной коже Шерлока, не из-за врачебной необходимости, а прикосновениями любовника, была поистине невероятной. И всё же это происходило в действительности.

В порыве непреодолимой решимости Джон подтянул ноги и наклонился к Шерлоку для поцелуя. Тот должно быть почувствовал движение, но сам не двинулся с места, позволяя Джону продолжить то, что он задумал, и, приободрённый этим немым разрешением, Джон поцеловал Шерлока ещё раз, но теперь уже в шею, ухватившись за края ванны.  
— Мммм, — Шерлок что-то неясно промычал, прежде чем обхватить Джона руками, притягивая ближе, и из-за резких движений вода с плеском вылилась наружу. Впрочем, Джон проигнорировал это, продолжая целовать своего великолепного соседа по квартире, вызывая всё большие эротические стоны, эхом разносящиеся в ванной. Скользнув руками вдоль спины Джона вниз, Шерлок сжал ягодицы Джона, заставляя его резко податься вперёд, отчаянно нуждаясь хоть в каком-то трении.

Внезапно руки Шерлока исчезли, но уже через мгновение Джон почувствовал на своём бедре его длинные пальцы, так близко к члену, что ему захотелось протянуть руку и переместить ладонь Шерлока всего на сантиметр. Шерлок действовал смело, но очень медленно, и Джон перестал двигаться, ожидая от Шерлока следующего движения и позволяя ему выбирать ритм.

Шерлок потянулся к бутылке с гелем для душа, убирая руку с бедра Джона, и налил немного в другую ладонь. Массажными движениями он намылил спину Джона до самых ягодиц, снова сжимая их, будто это было для него навязчивой идеей, как для самого Джона таковой являлись красные от румянца острые скулы Шерлока. Джон едва слышно выдохнул, когда пальцы Шерлока скользнули вниз по складке между ягодиц, но всё же сдержался, не позволяя себе вздрогнуть и отстраниться от прикосновений, которые не привык ощущать от кого-то другого. Руки Шерлока продолжили массировать его ягодицы, размазывая гель для душа, но неожиданно для себя Джон испытал желание снова почувствовать пальцы Шерлока, исследующие его внутри. Он только начинал привыкать к мыслям о прикосновениях Шерлока, но с каждой секундой хотел их всё сильнее. Выгнувшись дугой, Джон многозначительно приподнял задницу, не в силах озвучить вслух то, чего так хотел. Он бы просто сгорел от стыда, если бы ему пришлось сказать это вслух.

Шерлок, чёртов эксперт в чтении языка тела, получив от него довольно недвусмысленный сигнал, снова потянулся длинными пальцами вдоль ягодиц Джона. Он нежно коснулся входа Джона скользкими от геля кончиками пальцев, заставляя его ахнуть куда-то в шею Шерлока. Джон не был уверен, готовил ли его Шерлок к чему-то серьёзному или просто дразнил, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко Джон готов зайти, но он не знал, что Джон ждал его прикосновений так долго, что отступить сейчас от чего бы то ни было не представлялось возможным. Джон подавался бёдрами вперёд и назад, безмолвно показывая, чего он хочет.  
— Повернись, — прошептал Шерлок, опаляя кожу Джона горячим дыханием, прежде чем начать посасывать мочку его уха. С недовольным ворчанием Джон напоследок поцеловал Шерлока в шею под челюстью и развернулся к нему спиной. Он не хотел давить на Шерлока, даже если подозревал, что тот просто дразнит его, а сегодня Джон убедился, что это Шерлок делает мастерски.

Добавив геля, Шерлок помассировал трапециевидные мышцы Джона, и только тогда Джон осознал, как сильно они были напряжены. Шерлок размял его плечи, двигаясь ниже и надавливая кончиками пальцев именно в те точки, которые нуждались в этом больше всего. Наклонив голову к плечу, Джон почувствовал, как сильно на него действует массаж Шерлока.

Руки Шерлока, скользнув по бокам, сомкнулись на животе Джона, заставляя его лечь на спину. Было удивительно, как хорошо их тела совпали, когда Джон положил голову на грудь Шерлока.  
— Ещё не расслабился? — спросил Шерлок, и в его голосе слышалась нескрываемая улыбка.  
— Ещё нет, — Джон с наглостью откинулся назад, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.

Его пухлые губы были так близко, и Джон не мог поверить, что мог так долго сопротивляться своему желанию поцеловать их. Потянувшись, Джон положил ладонь на щёку Шерлока, и тот, следуя этому движению, наклонился для поцелуя. Это небольшое движение, необходимое, чтобы их губы встретились для короткого и нежного поцелуя, заставило Джона почувствовать прижатый к его спине возбуждённый член Шерлока.  
— Теперь моя очередь тебя мыть, — улыбнулся Джон, снова поворачиваясь лицом к Шерлоку.

Он взял бутылку с гелем и вылил немного себе на руку. Шерлок внимательно следил за каждым его движением, пока Джон намыливал его руки и мышцы груди и живота. Самодовольная улыбка на его лице сменилась выражением непередаваемого удовольствия, и он ахнул, когда рука Джона коснулась его члена. Джон не мог видеть, что происходило в воде под слоем пены, но он чувствовал сильную эрекцию Шерлока, которая могла бы соперничать с его собственной.  
— Джон… — Шерлок издал низкий стон, резко дёргаясь бёдрами вперёд.

С того самого момента, как они поцеловались в кресле Шерлока, они оба были весьма сильно напряжены, сексуальное возбуждение Джона видимо передалось и Шерлоку.

Руки Шерлока исчезли под пеной, и Джон почувствовал его длинные тонкие пальцы на своём члене. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы полностью прочувствовать прикосновения рук Шерлока, чувствуя, как под кожей вспыхивает жар.  
— О боже, Шерлок… Я не продержусь долго… — простонал Джон, когда его тело уже готово было взорваться от напряжения.  
— Это… Хорошо… — тяжело выдохнул Шерлок, встречаясь с Джоном глазами.

Далеко не впервые они вели безмолвный разговор, только взглядом показывая, чего хотят. И сейчас они совпали в своих желаниях.

Джон наклонился к Шерлоку, их члены под водой соприкоснулись, и их руки, обхватывая возбуждённую плоть, нашли друг друга. Они двигались всё быстрее и быстрее, приближая надвигающийся оргазм, чувствуя, что оба уже на грани.

Задыхаясь и расплёскивая воду, они держали друг друга, Джон толкался вперёд, практически ложась сверху на Шерлока. Грязный и рваный поцелуй заставил Джона простонать что-то о невероятных руках Шерлока, хаотичность их движений практически воспламенила тело Джона.  
— Я хочу… — тяжело выдохнул Шерлок.  
— Всего… — застонал Джон в ответ.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил вместе со мной, Джон… Джон, кончи для меня… Ооо, сейчас!

Отчаянные и лихорадочные движения руки Шерлока на их членах, фразы, что он произносил, толкнули Джона за край, и он почувствовал сильнейший спазм оргазма, проносящийся через всё тело.  
— Джон… Джон… Джон! — имя, которое Шерлок кричал во время оргазма, усилило те ощущения, что охватили Джона, пока в конце концов он не упал на Шерлока, пресыщенный и расслабленный.  
— Это было… — Джон поцеловал Шерлока в щёку, его лицо застыло, словно маска. — …Потрясающе.

Во второй раз Джон был уверен, что этот миг был началом всей его жизни. Первый раз был, когда он только встретил Шерлока в лаборатории Бартса.

Вздох наслаждения и удовлетворения, вырвавшийся у Джона, неожиданно стал созвучен со вздохом Шерлока, когда ни один из них не посмел нарушить объятия.


End file.
